eves_the_challenge_orgfandomcom-20200213-history
Double Cross
Double Cross is the 2nd season of Eve's The Challenge. It premiered on September 27th, 2019 and concluded with the reunion special on November 2nd, 2019. Description This season, nineteen contestants will compete in a bold new format: Double Cross, where players will enter a game, filled with twists and surprises. For the first time contestants will be competing in a purely individual format. These nineteen will battle each other in 12 extreme challenges, leading up to a grueling finale where only one can come out on top. Each week players will compete in the daily challenge fighting for the power vote. Winning the power vote is the only way to ensure your safety from elimination in this game. The winner of the power vote can vote any player into the Presidio, no matter how well they do in the daily challenges. The bottom six players of each daily challenge will go into the Presidio to pull for the Double Cross. The player who pulls the Double Cross can send any of the other five players into elimination. The player who is Double Crossed and the person who is power voted will go into the Presidio and face off against each other. The winner will return to the game and the loser will be sent home, this season there is no redemption house so every round matters. 'Cast' https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The 'Format' Each player will participate in multiple challenges followed by an elimination round known as "The Presidio". Each challenge will be played as individuals. The winner of the challenge will nominate one player for elimination. The losers of the challenge will remain eligible for elimination and participate in "The Double Cross". The player to pull the Double Cross will be responsible for nominating another one of the losing players for the Presidio. The players will then compete in the elimination round. The winner stays in the game while the loser is eliminated. Prize money is split as follows: *'Winner: $100,000' *'Runners-Up: $50,000' *'Third Place: $25,000' 'Twists' *'No Redemption House:' It was announced on premiere night that this season wouldn't feature a redemption house, meaning that once a player is eliminated from the game their time is up for good. *'Double Week: '''After the episode one elimination it was announced that a new twist would be unleashed. This round the bottom '''EIGHT' challengers would be going into the double cross pulling instead of six. ** Not only would eight people be going into the double cross, there was also two double crosses in the draw meaning two people would be sent home. *** The top TWO players this episode both received one power vote each. Each player could send in one person of their choosing to face off in the Presidio. * Mercenaries: During episode 3, two Mercenaries were brought in to face the challengers in the Presidio. Alyssa (Free Agents Mini) and Anna-Jane were brought in to compete against the Presidio players. In order to stay in the game, the Presidio players must win against the Mercenary. Don played against Alyssa, Alex played against Anna-Jane. 'Game summary' Elimination chart Notes: *Due to Sast quitting after the "Stab" challenge it was announced that the Presidio draw would contain five people instead of six. *In the "Tackle Trivia" elimination, two "Mercenaries" (Alyssa & Anna-Jane) were brought in to compete against the Presidio players. In order to stay in the game, they must win against the Mercenary. Don played against Alyssa, Alex played against Anna-Jane. *Jasyn and Lachie were set to compete in the "Popularity Contest" Presidio in Episode 8; however, Lachie quit the game as he wanted a female/non winner to win the season and didn't want to potentially eliminate one. Therefore, no Presidio was held. * 'Episode progress' * Note 1: Sast quit the game resulting in only five people entering the Presidio draw. * Note 2: '''Due to the double week twist the top two challengers won a power vote, the bottom eight pulled for the two Double Crosses and two players went home. * '''Note 3: '''Alyssa & Anna-Jane entered the game as Mercenaries to compete against Alex & Don in the Presidio. * '''Note 4: '''Crow quit the game during the "Touchy Subjects" results. Because of this a future double elimination was cancelled. * '''Note 5: It was announced that from this round onward if you didnt win the episode you would be entered into the XX pulling. * Note 6: Lachie quit the game during the "Popularity Contest" Presidio. Because of this the elimination was cancelled. ;Competition ; Category:Seasons